The New Villain in Town
by esmeralda5186
Summary: Now that Dr. Two Brains is trying to adjust to life as a wanted criminal, he attempts to befriend some of his fellow villains at his first-ever villain's convention meeting.


Dr. Two Brains wanted to leave.

He had only been in the villain's convention motel for about ten minutes, and already he wished to be back home in his lair. He had never been the best at social interactions, even when he was just boring old Steven. But now that he was evil and a supervillain, all sorts of normal, everyday things were so much more complicated. Especially things like going up to the other villains in the city and introducing himself to them.

The doctor stared at a large group on the other side of the room. They included some of the city's most wanted criminals; The Butcher, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Granny May, and even Tobey, one of the kid villains. It shouldn't be so difficult to go and speak to them, but it was.

_It's not that hard, _he assured himself. _Just go up and introduce yourself. _

He took a deep breath and began to make his way over to the group. As he did so, he heard the robot kid ask the one with a sandwich for a head how his device worked. And a few moments later, he heard Chuck exclaiming, "Aw, man, my condiment ray got jammed again!" He was shaking a large ray gun up and down, trying to get it to work.

_A condiment ray? _Dr. Two Brains froze where he stood, halfway across the room. _Maybe I can fix it for him. _ He walked up to Chuck and cleared his throat. The sandwich-stealing supervillain turned to stare at him.

"CouldItakealookatyourcondimentrayplease?"Dr. Two Brains asked hurriedly, all in one breath.

"Huh?"

"C-Could I…..s-see your condiment ray for a second?" He stammered, sensing that all the other villains were staring at him; they had never heard him speak before.

Chuck shrugged. "Sure, I guess you-" Dr. Two Brains snatched the weapon out of his hands. "-can."

Dr. Two Brains immediately went to work repairing it, so lost in thought that he didn't even hear how everyone else in the room was whispering about him.

Perhaps one of the few things left in his world that he enjoyed besides cheese was science. The prospect of fixing someone else's device, and critiquing work that was not his own, sent a thrill of excitement running up his spine.

He undid the screws that attached the cover of the battery compartment to the ray gun with lightning fast fingers, and removed the rectangular piece of metal. Inside, he could see where the two B batteries were located, and where some of the mustard and ketchup had spilled onto them, covering them in a thick layer of yellow and red. He took the two batteries out and cleaned them thoroughly with a handkerchief, then took out a bit of scrap metal he had left in his pocket from repairing his goop ray that morning. He put the piece over the hole and squeezed it until it fit into place, then put the two batteries back where they were before. He then put the cover on and screwed it into place. All of this he did in less than a minute, with the skilled and certain movements of someone who clearly knew what he was doing. With a small nod of satisfaction, the doctor handed the gun back to its owner. "It should work for you now."

Looking at him somewhat skeptically, Chuck picked it up, aimed it at the wall, and pulled the trigger. A stream of bright red ketchup shot out and stuck to the wall like glue. Chuck stared at it in amazement, and even the other villains looked impressed. The sandwich-maker turned back to Dr. Two Brains. "Wow, you really fixed it! Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, _of course_ I fixed it, I mean-"

Suddenly, Chuck had grabbed his right hand and began shaking it very enthusiastically. "I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Chuck, the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and this is Tobey, Granny May, and The Butcher. Who are you?"

The doctor tried to appear as though he didn't already know all of their names. "I'm Dr. Two Brains." He smiled a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**I'm sure this pathetic little excuse for a fanfiction must be really underwhelming to you guys. :( Sorry about that. I do have other ideas for fanfics, and they will hopefully be a little longer (and MUCH better) than this one. **

**I was thinking about how in some episodes Chuck's condiment ray jams, and I could just imagine Two Brains going, "Here, let me fix that for you," and getting squirted in the face with ketchup when he tried to take off the cover. XP But that would've made this already stupid fanfic even more stupid, so that part didn't happen. ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and will fave and review. 3**


End file.
